Going Batty
by Avalon9
Summary: What would happen if Myotismon lost his bat's? And what if Piedmon took control of the fic? READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. begining

Avalon: WHAhahahah I'm writing another humor story and no one can stop me! Whahahaha!  
  
Piedmon: God help us…  
  
Avalon: What? Don't you like my stories?  
  
Piedmon: No there all about Myotismon, why don't you ever write about me?  
  
Avalon: Return of the Dark Noblemon, is all about you, isn't that good enough?  
  
Piedmon: NO! I want more! Its all about me! ME ME ME! Whahahahaha.  
  
Avalon: Fine…I'll write a Pieyotismon then. *No offence to all the Pieyotismon fans out there, cause I'm a small fan too.*  
  
Piedmon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo  
  
Avalon: Hehehehehe, ok now on to the story, and its not about Piedmon, but I'll write one just about him later *Smiles evilly at Piedmon*  
  
Myotismon was heading back after fighting WereGarurumon and Angemon. His back hurt from when he was flung into the dance club. He had landed in the middle of the bar, and now smelled like alcohol. Plus pieces of bear bottles were still stuck I his butt. He also ripped his cape on a hook when he tried to turn around and flirt with the group of cute girls who had come over to help him. Then thier boyfriends tried to beat him up, so he ran out of the club, and decided to take his chances with WereGarurumon. "Stupid over grown dog…" he thought.  
  
"What a rotten night, I can't wait to get home, and go to bed…" Myotismon said, as he flew down, to his hideout. The Bakumon guard he had watching his hideout was not there.  
  
"Strange….I thought I had a guard out…." Myotismon said as he walked into the hideout. It seemed that all the Bakumon were lying around drunk.  
  
"What the…" Myotismon said.  
  
"Oh…*Hick*…hey-a boss….*Hick*…." Demidevimon said lying on the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo, first my cape now my alcohol!!!!!!" Myotismon fell to his knee's crying. Demidevimon looked down at the empty bottle in his claw,  
  
"Oh no!!! Someone drank…..*Hick*…..all you booze……*Hick* boss…" He crying. Myotismon just glared at him.  
  
"You little…" Myotismon jumped up and stared to chase Demidevimon.  
  
"AHHHHHHhhh ….*Hick*…why…." *SPLAT* Demidevimon flew into a wall. Myotismon pealed him off the wall.  
  
"That's what you deserve you little twit." He said.  
  
"Ohhhh….*Hick*…..boss…*Hick*….how come there are three of you…." DemiDevimon stammered. "And look at all the pretty colors….*Hick*…ya the room is spinning boss….cooool….*Hick*" DemiDevimon pasted out, so Myotismon just dropped him onto the floor. Then walked over the Bakumon, and headed towards his room.  
  
"Ouch.."  
  
"Oh..  
  
"Oww…"  
  
"Hey watch where your stepping!" Myotismon was to tired to care about the digimon he was steping on, maybe if he felt better he would have stepted on more of them. As he walked down the stares to his chamber he heard something.  
  
"Hehehe, Wizardmon…we got the crest, lets get out of here….Wizardmon…hehehe…not there…"  
  
"C'mon Gatomon….hehehehe…"  
  
"Oh ya! That's good…oh yes…there…that's the spot oh ya!!!"  
  
Myotismon felt something snap. "There doing it in MY coffin!!!!" He ran down the stares.  
  
"Just what do you think your…AHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He screamed as he tripped and fell on his face. He shock the little stars flying around his head, away. He looked up to Gatomon and Wizardmon hiding something be hind there backs. His room was full of toilet paper, and garlic. On the wall was a large spray. It said "I am Hermaphroditey the god of self satisfaction! And I like to watch gay clown porn, while I drink the blood of little girls. Mwhahahahahaha, fear me, if you don't I'll strip down naked, and if that doesn't scare you nothing will!" There was a picture to match. Wizardmon and Gatomon just stared at him in shook.  
  
"Oh…a lord Myotismon…um…hi.." Gatomon said.  
  
"Ah…ya hi…" Wizardmon said tossing the spray can aside. "A we were just ah…" Myotismon's eyes had poped out of his head.  
  
"What the…" Myotismon said, as he started to swell up, from an elegiac reaction of the garlic. His cheeks were getting puffy and his suit was becoming stretched to the max. he looked like a big fat hamster with lipstick.  
  
"Man, that's got to go on the website…." Gatomon said trying not to laugh. Myotismon just looked at her.  
  
"Website?" He said, his voice muffled from his puffy checks.  
  
"Ya : www.myotismonisabastard.com its gets almost 1000 hits a day.  
  
"What!!!!" He said angrily. "Why you little! How dare you!"  
  
"Ah.. we're going to go now…" Gatomon said, as they tried to run past Myotismon.  
  
"Hey! No so fast!" Myotismon shouted as he tried to turn around and chase them. He hobbled as fast as his tubby lags could carry him. Suddenly he stopped.  
  
"A crap, um…..help….I'm stuck in the door way….GATOMON!!!!!" He cried. She just fell over laughing at him. She grabbed a camera from nowhere and stared taking pictures.  
  
"Oh, ya work it fat boy….your one sexy bitch…."  
  
"Gatomon…" Myotismon glared evilly "If you don't stop that right now, I'll have the pictures we took last night put up on you web site!" Gatomons face when red.  
  
"What pictures?" Gatomon what is he talking about?" Wizardmon said crossing his arms. Now Gatomon and Wizardmon were arguing over what Myotismon meant by that. Myotismon was chucking inside, only he knew that the pictures her was referring to, were the one's of Gatomon warring a frilly pick dress and a big pink bow. Myotismon chuckled, she looked so cute in people clothes. He suddenly realized he had swollen down.  
  
"Ha I'm free!!! Now you will pay for spray painting and vandalizing my room., MWHahahahahaha."  
  
"We stole the crest too…" Wizardmon said. Gatomon quikly elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"What? Why you….you'll pay for that too!"  
  
"She also the eight digimon" Wizardmon said. This time she pelted him over the head with a drunken Bakumon.  
  
"What! Gatomon how could you!!! That hurts…that got me right here…" Myotismon said holding the right side of his chest.  
  
"Ahh, Myotismon your hearts on the other side…." Gatomon said.  
  
"Damn it! Well you'll pay!!!" Myotismon said striking a pose. "Grizzly Wing!!!!" He stood there for about a moment…nothing happened. Gatomon and Wizardmon just looked at him.  
  
"Ok ok, hold on, lets try this again…." Myotismon stuck his pose again. "GRIZZLY WING!!" He shouted. Nothing…  
  
"Wow…that was wired…" Wizardmon said. Myotismon was still standing in his grizzly wing pose.  
  
"Wait…its coming…I can felt it….*PLUuuuuuuuu*" Myotismon's face went red. Gatomon and Wizardmon burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahahaha, well I guess he's trying to kill us, with his GRIZZLY GAS!!!" Wizardmon said holding his nose.  
  
"Damn it! This isn't funny! Where are my bats!!!!" Myotismon shouted.  
  
"Hey, come to think of it…I didn't see them when you came in." Gatomon said.  
  
"Oh no! You know what this mean's?" Myotismon said.  
  
"Ya, now you can't kill Wizardmon in episode 37!" YAHOO!!!" Gatomon scrammed jumping for joy.  
  
"NO hold on a minute…that's not what I meant….it means I'm bat-less!!! This can't be good! This isn't good.." Myotismon said passing back and forth.  
  
"Ouch.."  
  
"Oh..  
  
"Oww…"  
  
"Hey watch ware you're stepping!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Myotismon yelled at the drunken digimon on the floor. "What will I do? With out my bats I lose, my whole creepy effect. No to mention my favorite attack! What do I do??? It not fare!!!!!! WHYYYYYYyyyyyyyyy…" Myotismon burst into tears.  
  
"Oh….that is so wrong…" Wizardmon said shivering.  
  
"I can't help it *Sniff* I loved those little guy's!!! There so cute and small…." Myotismon said blowing his nose on his cape.  
  
"And deadly…." Gatomon pointed out.  
  
"That's the POINT!!!!" Myotismon shouted. "How can I be an evil bad guy without them!!!! I need them, bats are my thing…..there like my groupies….no wait….there more…there my friends….."  
  
"YOU HAVE FRIENDS!!!! But that means they actually LIKE you!!!" Gatomon said.  
  
"I know, I know, I think it's wired too. Me friends….it just doesn't sound right." Myotismon said, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Hey…*Hick*…..I…thought I was your…*Hick*…friend…*Hick*." DemiDevimon said coming too.  
  
"No, no your not…." Myotismon said.  
  
"*Hick* What?!" He asked. "NOOOOOOoooooooooooooo" Demidevimon screamed hugging Myotismon.  
  
"AHHHH help get it off, GET IT OFF!!!!" Myotismon screamed.  
  
"You're his lackey…that's the next best thing…" Gatomon said  
  
"Ya you get to spent all your time kissing his ass….then he'll kill you the second he doesn't need you anymore…"  
  
"Oh…*Hick* boss….you'd do that for me? I'm so happy…." DemiDevimon said smiling.  
  
"Yes...yes…just get off me!!!!!" Myotismon said hitting him with a Bakumon until he fell off.  
  
"Oh…boss..*Hick* I'll help you….*Hick*….." DemiDevimon said as he struggled to fly.  
  
"You will….ahw…" Myotismon said picking him up.  
  
"Ok, that's nice we have to go now…" Gatomon said, as she turned to leave.  
  
"HOLD ON!" Myotismon shouted. "You have to help him!"  
  
"What? But we don't work for you anymore…that's kind of why we came here…" Wizardmon said.  
  
"Gatomon if you don't…..how do you feel about…poke-a-dots…" Myotismon gave an evil smile.  
  
"OH GOD NO!!!! I'll do anything…just don't do that!" She screamed.  
  
"Good….now go find me a replacement." Myotismon ordered.  
  
"Fine…" Gatomon said as she slugged out of the room, followed by Wizardmon. DemiDevimon hit a few walls before he made it out of the hide out. Myotismon smiled. He felt better already. Myotismon walked back to his room, to clean up the mess.  
  
"Ouch.."  
  
"Oh..  
  
"Oww…"  
  
"Hey watch ware you're stepping!" Myotismon looked down at the floor and STOMP!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"Hheheheh" That was fun…." Myotismon chuckled.  
  
Meanwhile: "So what are we doing?" DemiDevimon asked.  
  
"We are going to find replacements for Myoitsmon's bats, so Wizardmon and I can go back to betraying him…" Gatomon explained for the 50th time.  
  
"Oh why are we doing that?" He continued.  
  
"Because Myotismon lost his bats…" Wizardmon said.  
  
"How did he do that?"  
  
"They probably left, because they realized Myotismon is a loser and nobody like him…" Gatomon said getting annoyed.  
  
"Ya, I still find it hard to believe Myotismon has friends…" Wizardmon said.  
  
"Ya I really hate him…." Gatomon said.  
  
"Me too…" DemiDrvimon said, trying to fit in.  
  
"Oh you do not!" Gatomon accused.  
  
"Ya, your such a kiss ass! All you do is kiss Myotismon's ass." Wizardmon said  
  
"What's wrong with that? He has a nice ass…" Gatomon and Wizardmon just looked at him funny.  
  
"There are so many thing's wrong with that…." Gatomon said. She as she walked away, she saw something that intrigued her.  
  
"Hey guys I have an idea…" She said smiling.  
  
Back at the base:  
  
"NO WAY!!!! There's NO way!!! I'd rather die!!!!" Myotismon shouted.  
  
"C'mon just try it…" DemiDevimon urged.  
  
"I SAID NO!!!!" He boomed.  
  
"If you don't…..I'll burn all your Kitty porn!" Wizardmon threatened.  
  
"I don't have any porn!" he yelled  
  
"Oh, ya that's me…" Wizardmon said thinking.  
  
"WIZARDMON!!!!!" Gatomon yelled.  
  
"I'm joking…" he said shielding himself.  
  
"You had better be! As for you Myotismon, if you don't at least try it, I'll use your new cape as a scratching post!" Gatomon threatened, showing her claws  
  
"Ok ok anything but the cape!!!!!" Myotismon yelled holding back his cape.  
  
"C'mon guys hurry up, I wanna go to the bar!" Demidevimon, said as he started to sober up. "I'm not drunk and I should be!"  
  
"Ya c'mon Myotismon hurry up…I'm missing Pokemon" Wizardmon said. They all just sweat dropped.  
  
"What?" Wizardmon asked. "Oh C'mon, that Picachu is sooooo cute!!!"  
  
"Okkkkkkkkk….Gatomon, put that annoying little rat on my list of things to kill…"  
  
"All right, lest see, that's Barney, the digidestined, Elmo, Etamon, that little girl who kicked you in the knee when you stole her icy cream, Brittany Spires, N'syne, all the people who called you gay (That's a lot), the girl who dumped you in high school, the author of this story…"  
  
"Ok ok, just put it in there somewhere…" He yelled. "Now are you sure about this?"  
  
"Ya do it boss!!!" Demidevimon yelled. Myotismon stuck a poss. "Here goes nothing…he thought.  
  
"GRIZZLY BUNNIES!!!!!!!!" He shouted. His the servants almost fell over laughing as the little bunnies hoped out and started to chew on Myotismon.  
  
"AHHH help get them off!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Ok, so bunnies won't work…" Gatomon said thinking. "How about Grizzly Goldfish?"  
  
Myotismon was now lying on the floor, as the evil bunnies ripped him apart.  
  
"Help me please…" Myotismon cried weekly. "I think one of then is eating my ear, and there's another one, in a place you I don't think you want to know about………..YHAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOoowwww!!!" He screamed jumping into the air.  
  
"That was very amusing…" Wizardmon said, seeing Myotismon's was now half way through the ceiling, and stuck.  
  
"Poor bunnies…they've seen things no creature should have ever seen." Gatomon said.  
  
"Get me down!!!!!!!!" Myotismon yelled  
  
"Should we help him?" DemiDevimon asked.  
  
"Nah…." Gatomon said.  
  
"What!!! Help me!! *Crake* Oh no……Yhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa ."*CRASH* Myotismon did a face dive into the stone floor, then slowly fell over.  
  
"I need my old bats…………" He sobbed.  
  
"Poor Myotismon, I hate to see him like this…" DemiDevimon said.  
  
"I don't, I like it…" Gatomon said smiling. Suddenly for no apparent reason a Bakumon came in and gave them a letter.  
  
"What's this?" Gatomon said opening it.  
  
Dear Myotismon and Avalon,  
  
I have stolen Myotismon's bats as protest for Avalon not writing any stories about me! I shell hold them ransom unite she agrees to my demands!  
  
Piedmon  
  
Avalon: "WHAT!!!! PIEDMON!!! Etamon was supposed to still the bats not you!!"  
  
Piedmon: Whahahahahaha!!!  
  
Avalon: That's it! I'm kicking you out of this fic!  
  
Piedmon: Not so fast!(Piedmon way's his hands and Avalon disappears.  
  
"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhh *CRASH* " Avalon looks around. "What were am I?"  
  
"Can you get off me…" She looks down to see that she's sitting on Myotismon.  
  
"Oh no! I'm in the fic! PIEDMON!!!!"  
  
Piedmon: Whhahahahahahahahaha, now I'm in control of the whole fic! Will Avalon ever get out of the fic? Will Myotismon get his bats back? Hehehe, only "I" know!!! So stay tuned, and don't forget to review! Because if you don't….*Strokes sword* Whahahahahahahahaha. 


	2. What now...

Piedmon: Whahahaha, welcome back kiddies. If you read the previous (and I know you did) then you know, that I have stolen Myotismon's bats, and have trapped the author of this fic inside the story.  
  
Avalon, Myotismon, and the other are looking around to see where Piedmons voice is coming from.  
  
Piedmon: BWHahahahahaha, look for me all you want, I'm in control now.  
  
Avalon: Piedmon this isn't funny!  
  
Piedmon: Oh yes it is, watch.  
  
Myotismon: I just want my bats back! (Brakes into tears, and start to sob like a little girl) Avalon, Piedmon is making me cry…(Suddenly Myotismon's lips are zippered shut.  
  
Piedmon: Stupid Vampire, I'm in control now!!! I can make you do what ever I want, watch.  
  
Avalon: Oh, Piedmon your so sexy. (Avalon covers her mouth in shock)  
  
Piedmon: Whahahahaha.  
  
Gatomon: Ok, you've made you point, now what. You can't just keep us here like this.  
  
Avalon: Ya Piedmon, you have to let us go.  
  
Piedmon: Oh I will, but I'm going to finish the fic first. It not every day I have such power over you. Hehehehehe, then after I'm done you must promise to write a fic all about me.  
  
Avalon: What kind of fic?  
  
Piedmon: A romance about me, and my own girl. Like My Hero only better!  
  
Myotismon: NO way!!!! Who gives a rat's ass about you! No girl would want you.  
  
Piedmon: Well then….you can just tell me when you've had enough. Let the fic begin!  
  
Myotismon and crew just stood around stunned.  
  
"Great, now we're stuck here, until Piedmon gets bored and lets me come home." Avalon said kicking a drunken Bakumon.  
  
"Your not really going to write a romance about him, are you?" Myotismon asked. Suddenly for no reason Myotismon was hit over the head by an anvil. He abruptly dropped to the floor; little stars flew around his head.  
  
"PIEDMON!!!" Avalon shouted angrily. They all heard an evil laugh echo throw the halls. Avalon sat down in frustration.  
  
"Great so what do we do?" Wizardmon said sitting next to her. Suddenly a letter flew into his hand. He abruptly opened it.  
  
If you ever want to get out of this fic, you will head to ware the original bat thief is hiding.  
  
Lord Piedmon  
  
"He just had to add that (Lord) part in there didn't he…" Avalon said dryly. DemiDevimon was now fully sober. However he had a terrible head ach and a longing for more alcohol.  
  
"So what do we do?" Gatomon asked. Coming over and sitting next to them.  
  
"Well judging from this letter, Piedmon wants us to play out how this story was suppose to go." Avalon said.  
  
"Well that doesn't sound so bad…." Gatomon said looking at Avalon who had a worried look. "AVALON! What were you going to write???"  
  
"That doesn't matter," she said quickly "besides lets not give Piedmon any ideas, the sooner he gets bored the better." She said.  
  
"Why what happens if he doesn't." DemiDevimon asked. Avalon gave him a worried look.  
  
"Trust me, we don't want to end up in any of Piedmon sick games" Avalon said. "So we have to end this, we have to go to Server, that's where the end of my fic had originally lead."  
  
"Great lets go…" Wizardmon said getting up.  
  
"Just one problem, how the hell do we get there?" Myotismon yelled as he came too. He was knocked out by another anvil spontaneously falling on his head.  
  
"Piedmon!" The other shouted.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and they were standing in the middle of a desert. Myotismon held his head in pain. On the top were two large bumps sticking out of his blond hair. All of them looked shocked and amazed.  
  
"Wow, how'd he do that?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"I am the great and powerful Piedmon I can do anything I want! Whahahahaha" Piedmons voice shouted casing the ground to shack.  
  
"He just has to be dramatic…." Gatomon said in anger. DemiDevimon put his wing to head thoughtfully.  
  
"Anything huh?" He said. He then dropped to his knees and in a dramatic voice said. "Oh great and powerful Piedmon, would thou be as so generous as to bestow a beer to your faithful and sober servant…" They all just looked at him. Suddenly a six-pack appeared in front of DemiDevimon.  
  
"Sweet, you rule Piedmon, I'll be your lackey any day." He said as he started to chug back the beer.  
  
"Hey!!!" Myotismon said.  
  
"Ya Piedmon, its kind of hot here, do you mind?" Avalon asked. Suddenly her clothes we transformed into a pair of shorts, sandals, tank top and sunglasses. Then a glass of lemonade appeared in Avalon, Gatomon and Wizaedmons hands.  
  
"Thanks…" Gatomon said as they drank the cool liquid. Myotismon just looked around in confusion. He flung his hands up in the air.  
  
"What about me????" He shouted. He was abruptly hit by a falling anvil. "Thanks…" He murmured. They all laughed.  
  
"You asked for that one Myotismon…" Gatomon said trying not to laugh. Avalon how ever was now rolling around in the sand laughing so hard she thought her stomach would explode.  
  
"Ok ok, lets find Etamon. Where is he?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"In the pyramided..." Avalon said as she helped Myotismon to his feet.  
  
"What Pyramid?" Wizardmon asked. In a flash of light a pyramid appeared in front of them.  
  
"Piedmon that was soooooo…cool…" Demidevimon said.  
  
"Ya, ya, lets just get this over with…." Wizardmon said.  
  
It was dark and cold. Cobwebs filled the doorway. They shrived as they entered, the door slammed behind them and they were left dark.  
  
"Aggg I'm scared, Myotismon hold me." Avalon said as she jumped into his arms.  
  
"Hehehehehe oh Avalon I knew…..AOW!!!" He said. Suddenly a torch appeared. Myotismon was lying on the floor, with four bumps on his head; a large anvil was on top of him.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!!" Piedmons voice yelled.  
  
"Wow, it's a shame he didn't kill you that time." Gatomon said. Walking over and helping him up. "But at lest you'll have a good deal of brain damage when it's all over…"  
  
"You shall suffer for what you have done!!!!" Piedmons voice said. "Now prepare to die vampire boy…" Myotismon felt a rumbling in the pyramid.  
  
"Oh great…" Gatomon said. Suddenly a large group of vampire eating pigs came running down the dark halls.  
  
"Vampire eating pigs? Piedmon, this is stupid…" Gatomon said.  
  
"Oh god, anything but the pigs…" Myotismon shirked and jumped into Gatomons arms.  
  
"AHHH, get off you so heavy!!!" Her cries were muffled, by his body.  
  
"No Gatomon, protect me…." He cried.  
  
"Piedmon, common, you made him cry, lose this pigs…" Wizardmon said as he tried to pry Myotismon off Gatomon. The pigs transformed into mummies.  
  
"Oh, great job, Wizzy, now they'll get us all, why couldn't we have just sacrificed Myotismon."  
  
Piedmon: Whahahaha what well happen to our hero? Well they ever be free? Only I know. But now I'm tired, and I'm going to bed, so you'll have to wait to find out later. Remember to review, or Avalon, might not make it out alive…. 


	3. Oh crap

Piedmon: I'm back!!!!  
  
Avalon: That was fast; I thought you went to bed…  
  
Piedmon: Well….I did…but then…  
  
Avalon: You forgot I was still here, and you were all alone.  
  
Piedmon: I miss you….  
  
Myotismon: Oh poor Piedmon, are you afraid to be all alone? *An anvil falls on his head knocking him out.  
  
Piedmon: Quite you!  
  
Avalon: PIEDMON! You have to stop that; Myotismon's brain is damaged enough already. And you shut up Myotismon; Piedmon hasn't been the same since he was trapped in that gate.  
  
Piedmon: What do you mean by that?  
  
Myotismon:….she means you've lost it clowny.  
  
Piedmon: That's has nothing to do with it…  
  
Wizardmon: Then why did you come back so soon?  
  
Piedmon: Because I don't trust that Dracula wannabe with Avalon!!! I don't want him anywhere near her.  
  
Gatomon: I think you just don't want to be alone….your afraid.  
  
Avalon: Well Piedmon, you put me here, how do you think I feel? I'm tired and scared…  
  
Myotismon: Don't worry Avalon; I'll take care of you. You don't have to be afraid of anything. *Myotismon gives Avalon a hug.*  
  
Piedmon: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!!!!! *Suddenly a giant hand appears out of nowhere and grabs Avalon.*  
  
Avalon: Piedmon let go!  
  
Piedmon: MWHAhahahahahaha, I've got you now…..hummmmm…I like this. Get them my evil mummies! Whahahahahahahaha.  
  
The evil Mummies are about to attack . Myotismon and crew while Avalon is powerless to help them.  
  
"Piedmon, let go of me!!!!" Avalon cried, as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Do something!!!!" Gatomon yelled, as the evil drooling mummies walked forward, in a slow evil mummy type way.  
  
"I'll protect you Gatomon!" Myotismon said picking her up in his arms. Wizardmon's face went red with anger. Myotismon stuck a pose, as the mummies attacked.  
  
"GRIZZLY WING!!!!!" He shouted. Nothing happened, everyone just looked at him. "What? I forgot." Suddenly there was a load rumbling coming from deep within the pyramid. The mummies turned and ran away. All the groups eyes grew wide, as the rumbling grew.  
  
"Oh god no…." Wizardmon said. "Run! It's the bunnies!!!!!!" With that the stampede of bunnies came running (or hopping) down the hall.  
  
"No Gatomon save me!!!!!" Myotismon shirked crushing her in his embrace.  
  
"MUHHhhhhhhhh" Was all that they could make out. Wizardmon glared at Myotismon, then started to laugh, as the evil bunnies attacked him. Gatomon was pulled out of the mess of bunnies and Myotismon, by DemiDevimon. About five minutes later, the bunnies hopped off, leaving a badly injured Myotismon, weeping on the floor.  
  
"I can't take anymore…. " he sobbed.  
  
"No Myotismon, don't give in that's what he wants!!!" Avalon shouted trying to get free of the hand.  
  
"Your right!" Myotismon said jumping up like nothing had happened.  
  
"Good, now help me!!!!!" Avalon cried.  
  
"Right! Crimson lighting!!" He shouted, aiming his attack at the hand. Suddenly his attack disappeared. "What!!!!" He yelled confused. "PIEDMON!!! You stupid jerk, just wait till I get you. You can't embarrass me like this!" Suddenly Myotismons pants disappeared and he was warring a frilly pink thong and high heels. "AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh." he screamed. The other eyes were wide, they just stared for a minute then all started to laugh like mad. Myotismon blushed, and tried to hide himself.  
  
"Well that was quite reviling…" Avalon said blushing.  
  
"That was more then I wanted to see…" Wizardmon said.  
  
"I'm going to have nightmares…." Gatomon whined. DemiDevimon looked at Myotismon for a second.  
  
"Hey, Piedmon, nice job, but you should give his some breast to go with that…" He said. Suddenly Myotismons shirt got very tight.  
  
"AHHHHHhhhhhhhh help!!!" He screamed as his chest inflated. The others just stared in disbelief.  
  
"Oh ya! Looking good boss. Make um really big, Piedmon." DemiDevimon said drooling.  
  
"Oh god this is wrong…." Avalon said.  
  
"I think he's past D cups." Gatomon said. Myotismon was screaming and running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Then his feet started to float off the ground.  
  
"Oh no…." Wizardmon said, as they watched Myotismons air bag chest lift him high in the air.  
  
"Hey…" Avalon said thinking. "He's blond…with blue eyes…breast bigger then his head…and he'd make a great floatation device….he could be on Bay Watch."  
  
"Ya, and not only that, he can fondle himself…" DemiDevimon blurted out. They all just gave him a dirty look. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Um guys…GET ME DOWN!!!!!!" Myotismon shouted. Gatomon looked up at him and an evil look crossed her face.  
  
"Ok….." She said slyly. Then without warning she leapt into the air and dug her claws into Myotismons chest. POP! Myotismon went flying around the hall bouncing into walls, then knocking Avalon out of the hand and into a wall. Finally he hit the floor.  
  
"Bwhahahahahahaah…" Piedmons voice echoed though the halls.  
  
"Get off, me Myotismon!" Avalon cried pushing him off her. And Piedmon it's not funny, that really hurt." She whined.  
  
"That's it Piedmon!!!! Come out and fight like a mon! You're not so big!" Myotismon yelled. Suddenly they all felt a cold chill go down their spine. An evil voice boomed though the pyramid shaking the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm not am I….well then I guess I shell come out and play, and you can be the judge of how (BIG) I am."  
  
"Oh crap…I told you not to give him ideas!" Avalon cried as the ground shook around them.  
  
"Gatomon save me!!!!" Myotismon cried. Wizardmon glared.  
  
"No this time!" He said hitting him over the head with his staff. As he did the pyramid disappeared, and they were in the desert again. They waited for a moment. There was nothing, only sand.  
  
"Maybe, he gave up…" Myotismon whispered.  
  
"Piedmon? He doesn't know what that means…you shouldn't have said that, now we're all in trouble." Avalon whispered. Wizardmon and Gatomon just looked around worried. DemiDevimon was still drinking.  
  
"I'm not afraid of him. Let him come, I'm ready! C'mon Piedmon show yourself!" Myotismon shouted trying to show off. The ground started to shake again.  
  
"Here I am bat boy…" A voice boomed. Everything became dark, and their eyes grew wide at the figure in front of them.  
  
"Bwhahahahahahaha." Piedmon laughed insanely as he towered over them.  
  
"Oh….no…." Avalon whispered.  
  
"He's…huge…." Wizardmon said.  
  
"YOU IDOTE!" Gatomon screamed as stated to strangle Myotismon. "You just had to threaten him didn't you!!!"  
  
"Here I come little ones!" Piedmon smiled, as he stated to move forward.  
  
"RUN!!!!!" Myotismon's tried to scram. The group got up and ran like hell, as the giant clown chased them.  
  
"Hey Piedmon, your doing this all wrong…" DemiDevimon said flying up nest to him.  
  
"Oh?" he said intrigued. Not noticing the rest of the group getting away.  
  
"Ya, you need buildings, and stuff to stop on…" He said. Piedmon snapped his fingers and the sand became a city.  
  
"Great now you need, to chase them down, stomp on the buildings, still the girl, climb to the top of the highest building and start pounding on your chest like a big monkey." He said. Piedmon just sweat dropped.  
  
"One, I'm bigger then all the buildings, and two I am not going to act like a monkey. However the stomping, chasing, and girl grabbing sounds most enjoyable…were did you here about this?" He asked.  
  
"I saw it in a movie." He replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Avalon and Myotismon were hiding behind a building. Gatomon and Wizardmon had run off to make out, think these would be there last moments together.  
  
"Myotismon…" Avalon said.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I just want you to know…..this is all your fault…" She growled.  
  
"How is it my fault?! You were the one writing this!" He yelled.  
  
"Yes but I never planed to have a giant, Piedmon chasing us! I told you to keep your mouth shut! But no…you had to tempt him…" They then heard a large crash. Myotismon and Avalon looked to see Piedmon knocking over the buildings.  
  
"Bwhahahahahahaha!" He boomed. Avalon grabbed Myotismon.  
  
"Ok we have to do something, I'll go out there and play his game, you just be good! And don't saw anything!!!!" She threatened.  
  
"Fee, Fy, Foe, Fum!!! I smell a little loser Vampire, and Avalon!" He shouted as he knocked over more buildings. Myotismon glared.  
  
"Stay here, and if he find you don't say a word!!!" She threatened then ran off.  
  
Piedmon was now chasing Gatomon and Wizardmon.  
  
"Here kitty kitty, don't you want to play?" He said laughing.  
  
"Hey Piedmon!!!!" Avalon shouted, getting his attention. He turned around and smiled evilly.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" He whispered. Avalon blushed and put on her best flirty act.  
  
"Oh…Piedmon…." She said blushing. "You're sooooo big and strong…" She said inflating his ego. Piedmon leaned on a building.  
  
"Really…tell me more about me…" He said eating it up.  
  
"Seeing you like this…oh you're so hot! I just want you to take me away…" She said. Piedmons smile grew. Myotismon thought he was going to puck.  
  
"And what about Myotismon?" He asked  
  
"Myotismon? Why would I want that little shrimp when I could have you...he just doesn't measurer up…" She said.  
  
Myotismon couldn't take it.  
  
"That's it clown boy, I can't take it anymore, you and your big ego! I'm ten times the digimon you are! And now I'll prove it." He yelled. Avalon slapped her head, this was not good. Piedmon burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh really, I have the power AND I have the size! What do you have little Ultimate? You look like an ant. Plus your still warring that pink thong…." Myotismon blushed remembering how indecent he was.  
  
"Myotismon just be quite!" Avalon shouted.  
  
"I bet Piedmon will take Myotismon out in less the a minute…" DemiDevimon said to Gatomon.  
  
"I really don't care, as long as Myotismon get hurt…" She said evilly.  
  
"Don't ether of you care for Myotismon?" Wizardmon asked. They both glared at him. "Ok, ok…"  
  
"I'll digievolve to mage! Then I'll be just as big as you!!!" he shouted. Piedmon smiled.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm in control of this fic, I'll just get bigger…"  
  
"Ya well then you won't fit inside the story, so I'll win!" Myostimon yelled. Avalons face went black.  
  
"Hey Piedmon….if your in here…who's writing the fic…" She asked. Piedmons eyes grew wide with fear.  
  
"Oh no…." Suddenly the all screamed as load music started to blast.  
  
"NOOOOoooo not Elvis!!!" Gatomon cried.  
  
"No its worse! Its Etamon!!!!" Avalon yelled over the music. "Piedmon what happened?"  
  
"Well when I kidnapped Etamon I left him tied up in the closet! He must have gotten free!"  
  
Etamon: Ya baby, you'll pay for that! Now enjoy the music!!!  
  
"We have to stop him! That's it I'm taking back this fic!" Avalon said, as she ripped a hole in the fic, and began to hake her way out of it. They heard a large scream as Avalon booted Etamon back into the fic, he was then attacked by a large group of bats!  
  
"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh…get them off get them off!" he screamed.  
  
"My bats!!!!!" Myotismon said running after them. "There back!!!"  
  
"Well that takes care of that, time to go home, Piedmon…" Avalon said happily.  
  
"Hey wait? Don't leave me here alone…." Myotismon said crying. "Avalon stay here with me…" Myotismon said. Piedmon abruptly stepped on him.  
  
"PIEDMON!!!!!" Avalon gowned.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Your mine, remember…I took over this fic so I could get you back. I'm sorry. That stupid vampire makes me so jealous" He smiled and picked her up.  
  
"Awwwwww" Gatomon said. "Wizz, would you take over a fic foe me?" She asked. Wizardmon smiled. And they ran off somewhere.  
  
"I guess I can forgive you…but you sure made a mess of this fic…" She said giving him an evil look.  
  
"NUUUUuuuuu oufffffff ooo muuuuu" A voice from under Piedmons foot said.  
  
"What?" he said as he lifted it up.  
  
"I said, get off of me!!!" Myotismon yelled. "And what about me, everyone has someone but me…" He said.  
  
"Is not competition…"Avalon said.  
  
"Yes it is!" He replied  
  
"You can have me boss…" DemiDevimon said.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh no!!!!" He shirked. "Anyone but you." Piedmon thought for a moment then snapped his fingers. Jenny fell into Myotismons arms.  
  
"Hey how did I get here???" She asked looking around. Myotimosn grabbed her tightly.  
  
"Yahoo! Mine, mine, mine! ^_^ Lets go somewhere we can be alone…hehehehehe" He giggled as he walked off. His bats followed him dragging a nearly dead Etamon with them.  
  
"Ouuuuuuuu" He moaned in pain  
  
Avalon: Well everything is back to normal, Myotismon has, Jenny and his bats, Gatomon and Wizardmon are off somewhere, doing things I really don't want to think about. Etamon is lying in the emergency room. Piedmon has learned his lesson. Now he has to sleep out side my window until we find a way to shrink him down. Please review and all. I might write more stories like these if you like them. Yep everything has ended nicely.  
  
DemiDevimon: Hey wait! What about me, I'm still sober….hello? Avalon, are you there? Hello….hello…Piedmon??? *A bunch of beer appears in front of him* Ya! Piedmons the mon! 


End file.
